


Regrets and Corsets

by Puffinpastry



Series: A Sabercub or Two [1]
Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Corsetry, Dragon Quest XI Act II, Dragon Quest XI Act II Spoilers, M/M, Mia is a good sister in her own way, Rebuilt Dundrasil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffinpastry/pseuds/Puffinpastry
Summary: “Regret what?” Mia asked him as the tailor wrapped his measuring tape around his waist yet again, pinning a new bolt of sheer something in place.He looked ridiculous.“Everything.”
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Maya | Mia (Dragon Quest XI), Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Series: A Sabercub or Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845100
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Regrets and Corsets

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the start of the Catlady AU I’ve been promising for what has to be half a year now.  
> It’s still going to be a while before the actual fic, but... Here’s a little something of a preview.

“I regret this already.”

Mia looked away from her own reflection to see her brother, standing exactly the way he had been for most the hour.

Shock-still, back straighter than she’d ever seen, arms straight out to his sides, and wrapped in copious amounts of fine lace and fabrics, loose coats pinned back by needles, and underneath all the mess, being strangled by a corset.

A feeling Mia hadn’t been familiar with until her own turn with the tailor and his pins and tape.

It was uncomfortable at first, but she got used to it quickly.

Erik was just being dramatic, as always.

“Regret what?” Mia asked him as the tailor wrapped his measuring tape around his waist yet again, pinning a new bolt of sheer  _ something _ in place.

He looked ridiculous.

_ “Everything.”  _

“Well  _ I  _ quite like it.” Mia told him, giving a twirl in her pretty new dress.

She could’ve lived without the ruffles around the hem of the skirt and sleeves, but other than that…

She was enjoying herself.

It had come as a shock, when everything quieted down, and she’d been ready to go off on a new adventure with her brother when he told her the news.

They’d made the time for a quick trip.

Just sailing from Sniflheim to the shores of Zwwardsrust. They hadn’t found too much to loot or fight, but honestly, the freedom and the fresh air had been more than enough for Mia.

The gilded walls of the castle she’d made for herself were never too far from her mind, and she was happy with the journey itself. She didn’t want the wealth she used to think she did.

But here she was again, inside the walls of a castle, albeit one that still had crumbling walls and draughts and moss growing in the corners.

But this time, it was comfortable.

Watching plans be made, seeing the people who came from all over the world to lend their hands in rebuilding the great Kingdom of Dundrasil.

“But, doing this  _ every day?”  _ Erik sounded dismayed, eyes staring off into a future filled with the unbearable crushing of a corset. 

Mia didn’t even try to hide her laugh at his expense.

But then again, she never really did. “You can’t get cold feet yet, you haven’t even had the engagement ball.”

“Stand up straight!” The tailor barked the second Erik began to deflate. 

But therein lay the problem. It wasn’t the engagement that Erik regretted. If he truly regretted anything at all. 

It was all the rules and etiquette, all the fancy clothes and, well,  _ corsets.  _

But it wouldn’t be every day. 

He knew that.

But this little look into the future… Well, Mia could see how it would be scary. 

Hell, she wasn’t going to be here all the time and it was already scaring  _ her.  _

She’d have to  _ behave  _ herself in order to keep too much shit from falling on her brother’s head, and that alone was going to be hard enough. 

And… she wasn’t quite sure how to help him. There was a lot he had to deal with in the coming months. The engagement. The coronation. The wedding itself, and even  _ after  _ all that, there was the royal wedding that was all just for show.

The poor, poor bastard. 

“Suck it up.” Mia said, turning back to the mirror to admire her own reflection again, but to also watch Erik’s jaw drop behind her. 

She twirled a lock of her blue hair around a finger.

She’d had this hairstyle for what felt like ages… Maybe it was time for a change. 

Maybe not as short as Serena’s hair… But short sounded good. 

“You chose this, didn’t you?” She asked, “You for your treasure, you gonna just walk up to him and say that a corset was a little too much to handle, and call it all off? I think that’d be a  _ little  _ tacky.” 

She knew he’d do nothing of the sort, but it got the reaction she’d been aiming for.

She was the one who spent five years stuck as a statue, but he was the one who hadn’t changed at all. 

While he spluttered, Mia picked up the hem of her dress and headed out of the dressing room. She’d come back later when whatever it was that the tailor was trying to make was done. “I’m gonna go grab something to eat, want anything?”

“Missy, don’t you  _ dare  _ get a drop of anything on that dress!” The tailor yelled after her, and Mia broke into a run, her footsteps echoing down the corridor.

She couldn’t understand what had crawled up Erik’s ass.

This place was fantastic. 


End file.
